The Wonders of Nutella
by Amy L. M
Summary: Feliciano introduces Ludwig to the wonderful chocolate spread, Nutella.


**********Human names are used. **

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

It was nine in the morning, the sun was shining brightly and Ludwig was standing outside Feliciano's house, waiting for him to answer the door. He sighed lightly in annoyance, fighting the urge to glance down at the watch on his wrist and turned his attention to the surrounding gardens of the Italian's home. They were well kept and a variety of flowers grew among the grass, appearing here and there. A pleasantly warm breeze whistled through the air and more time passed but before Ludwig reached up to knock once more, he heard the sound of hurried footsteps.

Locks clicked out of place and the door burst open, revealing a dishevelled Feliciano, his hair sticking out in all directions and only serving to make him look even cuter (not that Ludwig would _ever _admit that out loud, he was embarrassed that he had thought it at all). He cleared his throat and fought away the oncoming blush, staring down at Feliciano and trying to act intimidating.

"You're late for training." He muttered.

"Ah...oops. I'm sorry, Ludwig. I was up late last night finishing paperwork for my boss and I just...forgot." Feliciano said sheepishly.

Ludwig sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist accepting the apology especially when Feliciano was standing before him, wearing nothing but shorts decorated with the Italian flag and an unbuttoned shirt which looked oddly familiar. Not stopping to dwell on that thought, he nodded in understanding and turned to leave, calling over his shoulder "It's alright for today but be on time for the next training session."

"Wait! You came all the way here, at least have some breakfast!"

Feliciano had his arm in a firm grasp and he smiled widely, gently pulling the German back towards his house and through the front door, closing it behind himself with a soft click. Ludwig merely groaned and allowed himself to be dragged to the large kitchen, knowing that he had no other choice in the matter. He did have some time anyway and his schedule for the day was free now that their training session was practically cancelled.

"You sit here and I'll make us something delicious!" Feliciano exclaimed, bouncing over towards the cupboards.

Ludwig shifted in his seat at the table, getting comfortable though he remained polite and somewhat formal. He was still a guest in Feliciano's home and he didn't want to be rude in any way. Gazing around the room, he noted that it was quite clean and everything seemed to have its own space in the kitchen and oddly enough, it was fairly organised. He focused his attention back on Feliciano, who was currently sliding some slices of bread into the toaster.

"You'll already know how tasty it is but I thought we'd have some toast with Nutella!"

Ludwig blanked. "Nutella?" He said slowly, feeling somewhat confused.

Slowly, Feliciano turned around to face him from where he had been reaching into one of the cupboards, a jar of some sort of dark brown substance in his hand. His eyes were wide open and shocked, lips parted as a confused whine suddenly burst from him. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the display, his own confusion settling within him.

"Please tell me that you've tasted Nutella before?!" Feliciano demanded, stepping towards him.

"Ah...no. I don't think it would appeal to me..." Ludwig replied, eyeing the jar with some distaste. It looked like chocolate but he couldn't be sure.

The Italian gasped loudly and dramatically, falling into the chair across from him at the table. "Oh Dio." He shook his head sadly, staring incredulously at the German.

"I don't understand why you're so upset by that. It's just chocolate, right?" Ludwig commented.

This time, Feliciano's gasp startled him enough that he thought the smaller man was suffering with breathing difficulties. He watched as the seemingly bothered Italian jumped off the chair and hurried to fetch a spoon before he stood at Ludwig's side and handed him the piece of silverware, popping open the lid on the jar of Nutella. Silently, he placed the jar into Ludwig's hand and gazed down at him intently.

"Well, go on. Taste it! I promise you'll love it!" Feliciano chirped.

Sighing yet again, Ludwig dipped the spoon into the jar and collected a bit too much of the thick, smooth paste. He reluctantly opened his mouth and slid the spoon past the barrier of his lips, instantly tasting the sweet and creamy treat. It danced on his tastebuds and he blushed horribly when a small moan escaped him. Feliciano hummed happily in response, nodding his head approvingly. Ludwig removed the spoon from his mouth and set the jar down onto the table, wiping away any remains of the chocolate from his lips. He lifted his head to see that Feliciano was awaiting a response from him.

"It's good." He mumbled, glancing away.

"Mhm! It's more than good! It's like...like sex in your mouth!"

Ludwig sputtered, blue eyes widening in disbelief. Had he really just described a chocolate spread in such a way? Shaking his head and biting back a smile, he pointed towards the toaster where the now toasted bread had popped up. Laughing brightly, Feliciano retrieved two plates and grabbed the toast, setting it down on the table for them along with two glasses of fresh orange juice and the necessary silverware.

Once he was seated and they both began to eat, Ludwig inspected the label on the jar of Nutella. It wasn't highly nutritious but it was definitely delicious and he supposed it was fine to eat some from time to time. He had skipped breakfast that morning, opting for a cup of coffee instead to keep him awake and energized so he was grateful that Feliciano had invited him to stay for breakfast. It _really _was good with toast.

"I can't believe that was your first time eating Nutella," Feliciano mumbled around a mouthful of toasted bread, shaking his head disapprovingly. "My people manufactured it, you know."

"Hmm...well, it's very nice. But I still don't know why you got so upset...it's only chocolate spread." Ludwig replied.

"Only chocolate spread?! It's a gift from God! You're just jealous because my people made it and you were a nutella virgin before today!"

A silence fell upon them, the only sound coming from the clock ticking repetitively on the wall. Ludwig suddenly burst into laughter, the deep sound echoing around the kitchen, his hand flying up to cover his mouth but to no avail. Feliciano soon realized his words and he too started laughing and giggling uncontrollably. After a moment, their laughter died down and they were left with teary eyes and gasping breaths and sore stomachs but it felt good in a way.

They said no more on the matter and continued to eat breakfast, Ludwig helping with the dishes afterwards and it was a few hours before he returned home, Feliciano insisting that he take the jar of Nutella with him. It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

* * *

**_The End._  
**


End file.
